What you shouldshouldn't Do SOUL EATER!
by lalala445
Summary: What you should/shouldn't do staring Soul Eater, Maka, and Death the Kid also Guest Stars and BlackSt*r ! RANDOM STUFF THAT YOU SHOULD/SHOULD'T DO!
1. 1 to 10

**Hey all! This is my first Soul Eater Story, and I hope it's okay :) **

* * *

**What you should/shouldn't do staring Soul Eater, Maka, and Death the Kid (also Guest Stars (and BlackSt*r)).**

* * *

_1) Don't confess your love during a Keshion Battle._

Soul (in weapon form): MAKA I LOVE YOU!

Maka: Soul? I-i love yo- *gets shot by a random gun shot by Bob*

Soul: NO! *kills everyone there*

Ending: Soul later goes on in life to be a raging massive killer, and becomes a keshain because of the pain inside him for loosing Maka. Way to go Bob.

Lesson: Never give Bob a gun...

* * *

_2) Don't kiss Soul on the cheek when Kid's around: It won't end well..._

Maka: *Kisses Soul on his right cheek*

Soul: *surprised and kisses Maka on the lips*

Audience: AW!

Kid: NO! NOW YOU MUST KISS HIM ON HIS LEFT CHEEK! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL LIP MARKS ARE ONLY ON ONE SIDE OF HIS FACE!

Audience: AW! KID'S IN LOVE!

Kid: *spazzes on the floor* I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!

Spirit: *runs into room* ARE YOU CALLING MY MAKA UN-ATTRACTIVE?

Ending: Spirit yells at Kid while Maka and Soul continue to kiss and leave for another room... Two weeks later, Maka's pregnant and they're going to name the baby (if it's a boy) Kid, in honer of Death the Kid, who without him, Maka and Soul wouldn't be able to leave the room with the chance of Spirit coming in.

Lesson: Always have Kid around to keep our parents busy.

* * *

_3) Don't make fun of Maka._

__Maka: *walks around Death City*

Robby: YOU'RE STUPID!

Kid/Spirit/Soul: SHUT UP!

Spirit: Are you call my Maka dumb!

Soul: She's much smarter,

Kid: more semetrical

Spirit: and more Makaish

Kid/Soul/Spirit: THEN YOU'LL EVER BE!

Ending: Robby was later put in the dungeons on the DWMA and almost died.\

Lesson: Don't be like Robby...

* * *

_4) Never. Be. Sprit's. Child._

__Just look at Maka... look how terrible her life is...

Ending: Maka grew up with Spirit and hated it.

Lesson: Don't let Spirit be your father (I don't care if you can't control it!)

* * *

_5) Teach Kid Pretty Boy Swag._

__Kid: *Walks threw halls humming*

Soul: KID! DO YOUR SWAG!

Kid: This right here is my swag  
All the girls are on me, damn  
Everybody pay attention  
This right here is my pretty boy swag (ayeee)  
Pretty boy swag(ayye)x3  
Girls on my dick when I pretty boy swag  
Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag  
Watch me pretty boy swag (ayye)  
Pretty boy swag(ayye)x3  
Girls on my dick when I pretty boy swag  
Girls scream my name when I pretty boy swag

Maka: *stares*

Ending: KidXMaka (must I say more?)

Lesson: Kid knows how to Pretty Boy Swag

* * *

_6) Don't talk to Marie._

__Betty: Hi Ma-

Marie: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Betty: Um... no?

Marie: I HATE YOU!

Ending: Betty was exploded.

Lesson: Marie is sort of odd...

* * *

_7) Don't pet Blair on her belly when she's a cat._

__Cat Blair: Meow!

Fred: AW! *scratches her neck/belly*

Blair: *turns back into human*

Fred: *nosebleed*

Ending: Fred died of a heart attack a few seconds later (I wonder why?)

Lesson: _**Don't pet Blair on her belly when she's a cat.**_

* * *

_8) YES! KID, IT'S THE NUMBER 8! (Always be excited when talking to Kid when the number 8 is in a sentence)_

_Kid: *hugs you forever!*_

_Ending: You and Kid hug forever_

_Lesson: Always talk about symmetry. _

* * *

_9) Don't get Maka mad._

__Soul: You're no longer my meister!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Ending: Well, I think we all know.

Lesson: Don't get Maka mad.

* * *

_10) GIVE BLACKST*R AND IPOD WITH ALL ONE DIRECTION MUSIC ON IT!_

_**BLACKST*R: 'CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**Everyone: Ah... :)**_

_**Ending: BLACKST*R is amazing because he listens to One Direction.**_

_**Lesson: Only the greatest people listen to One Direction (so do it and you'll be like BLACKST*R!)**_


	2. 11 to 20

**Lol ya! I feel so loved :) Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

**What you should/shouldn't do staring Soul Eater, Maka, and Death the Kid (also Guest Stars (and BlackSt*r)).**

* * *

_11) Don't ask Krona his/her gender._

Bob (Remember him? The idiot that killed Maka last chapter and made Soul a Keshain?): Krona, are you a guy or girl.

Krona: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS SITUATION! *crawls into a Krona corner*

Ending: Bob is banned from the DWMA for all the bad he's done to the world.

Lesson: Don't be like Bob...

* * *

_12) Don't mention 'Maka' and any insulting words in the same conversation while on this planet._

Olivia: Hello there!

Maka: Hi, do I know you?

Olivia: No, I'm new here. My name's Olivia.

Maka: I'm Maka.

Olivia: Nice to meet you Maka. *a spider lands on Olivia's shoulder* AH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BUG!

Spirit: *runs over* ARE YOU CALLING MY MAKA STUPID?

Olivia:No! *runs away*

Ending: Olivia left the DWMA in terror of Spirit.

Lesson: Spirit can be very scary.

* * *

_13) On Friday the 13th, stay locked up inside the DWMA..._

Maka: Why are we here?

Lord Death: We must keep safe from... from... from...

Soul: From who?

Kid: He-her...

Rebecca Black: *breaks past the walls* IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOT TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

Ending: Everyone dies from her terrible singing.

Lesson: Rebecca. Black. Must. Stop. Singing.

* * *

_14) Don't let Maka, Soul and Kid walk around Death City together. _

Maka: So, what do yo-

Random SoMa supporter: KID LEAVE! LET THEM HAVE SOME _ALONE TIME!_

Random KidMa supporter: NO! SOUL LEAVE!

Ending: The two supporters start having a fist fight and the trio leave.

Lesson: Stein is amazing.

Maka: Bu-but Stein wasn't there?

Stein: Or so you think *puts on a SoMa shirt*

* * *

_15) Don't show Kid have BlackSt*r's IPod..._

__Kid: WHAT IS THIS? THIS DISGRACE OF A BOY BAND HAS FIVE MEMBERS! THAT'S AN ODD NUMBER!

BlackSt*r: They're more perfect then you'll ever be!

Ending: The two start fighting and have an epic battle.

Lesson: BlackSt*r's IPod should be kept far away from Kid...

* * *

_16) Don't dye Soul's hair._

__Soul: *walks in with neon pink hair.*

Jane: Hah! You look so stupid!

Soul: Maka... *becomes a synth*

Maka: *takes Soul*

Jame: *runs away*

Ending: Jane is terrified.

Lesson: Soul's hair should be untouched.

* * *

_17) Because of Death the Kid, this number has been destroyed along with any number with a seven in it. Sorry._

* * *

_18) Don't. Judge. Death._

__Lord Death: *floating around*

Wendy: You have a dumb mask.

Lord Death: *kills Wendy*

Ending: Wendy dies.

Lesson: Lord Death is beast.

* * *

_19) Don't wake up Maka._

__Nora: Hi Maka!

Maka: *in sleep* MAKA CHOP!

Ending: Nora dies from bleeding.

Lesson: Let. Maka. Sleep.

* * *

_20) Don't show Maka Twilight._

__Maka: WHAT IS THIS? It's a disgrace of a book!

Soul: Maka calm dow-

Maka: TWILIGHT MAKA CHOP! *chops Soul with Twilight*

Soul: Ow... stupid Vampire love story.

Ending: Soul and Maka hate Twilight.

Lesson: Don't like Twilight.


End file.
